This invention relates to a window guard for preventing unauthorized ingress through a window and more particularly to a window guard having a new and novel, adjustable mounting member for anchoring the guard to a window frame and for interrupting the path of travel of one of the window sashes after it has been opened a predetermined amount.
Unauthorized access to homes is frequently obtained by a burglar who breaks a glass pane mounted in a window sash. The burglar then slips his hand through the broken window to unlock the window sash, and then merely slides the window sash to an open position. To inhibit burglary, one could cover the entire outside of the window with expanded metal, but such a construction is not aesthetic. Moreover, a complete covering of the window with expanded metal seriously inhibits cleaning of the outsides of the window.
Not all windows are of the same dimensions and thus it is important that any such window guard be adjustable to accomodate such varying size windows. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window guard having new and novel extensible mounts for mounting the guard on the window frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window guard for a window including an elongate barrier and sleeve type mounts, slidably receiving opposite ends of the barrier, including detent portions bearing against the barrier to inhibit such sliding movement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a window guard having a transversely extending barrier, anchoring members adjustably mounted on opposite ends of the barrier for mounting the barrier outwardly of the outermost channel of a double channel window frame in which a window sash slides.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the combination of a window having a double track frame mounting inner and outer window sashes and a window guard of the type described having a barrier mounted outwardly of the outer track and adjacent the sash which slides in the inner track, and including a transversely extending stop projecting inwardly into the path of an outer sash slidably movable on the outer track.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a window guard of the type described including an anchoring member comprising a sleeve receiving a barrier rod and including a detent yieldingly bearing against the rod and engageable with a stop to prevent separation of the rod and the sleeve.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.